Have We Met?
by Chiyo Ishida
Summary: Ed is in another world and he often bumps into familar faces, there is one that he has not yet come across. Will she keep him from making it home? EdWin with movie spoilers, completed
1. When We Meet

Fullmetal Alchemist isn't mine and never was

Much of his time was spent wandering alone lost within his thoughts. When he wasn't speaking to Al or reading his books, Ed would wander the streets of Munich and sometimes out into the country on a nice day. People barely noticed the young man with gold eyes. He was known for keeping himself to himself.

It was because he was unable to forget. His only aim in life was to return home to his waiting loved ones. Least, he hoped they would be waiting. They had no reason to be true, but something deep in his heart told him they would not give up hope that easily. His brothers face would forever be embedded in his mind; the smell of Pinakos cooking, the feel of Winrys hair brushing his arm.

Today he decided to walk in a direction he had not tried before. He had been in this city for a year now and was slowly getting to know it inside out. If he got lost he would surely be able to find where he was just as quickly. Getting lost did not bother him for he was used to wandering. But oh, how he would give anything for a reason to stay still.

Rounding a corner he stood at the end of a very wealthy looking street. The houses were all immaculate, gardens tidied to perfection, women walking by in the most expensive clothing Munich had to offer. Thankfully he did not look out of place however much he felt it. Taking a deep breath he decided to proceed. He casually walked down the street not talking to anyone as he always did. He stopped to look at one building across the road from where he stood. Flowers decorated every window giving the place a fresh but somewhat false feel. It was more like a hotel than a home.

As he stood admiring the front door burst open. A figure darted out quick as she could. She wore a long satin dress but covered her hair and face with glasses and a head scarf. A cry rang out from the house.

'That blasted girl has gone again!'

A man appeared. He looked fierce and angry at that. He was a bulk of a giant, fists clenched as he scanned the area. Ed pointed down the street. He ran off in the direction that Ed pointed to acknowledging him. Course Edward gave him the wrong direction. He decided it would be best to try and find her. She could be in any kind of trouble. Apparently this was a regular occurrence.

He ran as fast as he could in the direction she went. Although she had run out of the house quick as a flash her dress would be tangling itself in her legs. He ran past the pair of glasses she was wearing at some point. They had cracked and the glass was falling out. Turning a corner he saw a headscarf tangled in some bushes. It was caught in some holly; sharp as knives was this bush. Her cover was blown. A horrible thought went through his mind…perhaps she was a Jew. If she had been marked by the community anything could happen to her. Yet, she was in fine clothes in a fine house. Perhaps they were looking after the girl, but all she wanted was to return home.

A cry of pain rang out. He picked up where it had come from and followed to where she was. There was a fence covered in more holly that had recently been disturbed. He clambered through. She was lying face down, her long slivery blonde hair sprawled about I the grass. She had a nasty gash on her leg and her dress was caught on a spike on the fence. The rest of her body had also clearly been caught by the needle like plant.

'Are you alright?'

She gave a small squeal at his voice.

She turned to face him.

Sapphire met gold.

'W…Winry?'

The girl gave him a terrified look. She ripped off the part of her dress holding her and got up to run.

'Wait!' he called.

He didn't need to run far. She collapsed from the pain in her leg. She turned to face him one more time, before fainting out of sheer terror.

Her eyes slowly opened. She was sore all over from the cuts thanks to the holly bush. Then she noticed the pain in her leg and tried to move.

'Sit still, you must be calm.'

She hadn't noticed the boy sitting by her side. His eyes were the same as hers and his dirty blonde hair flicked across his head. He was not the guy from before. Had she possibly dreamt that moment?

'What is your name?' the lad asked gently.

She tried to speak but her voice was caught in her throat.

'Winry,' another voice said.

He walked in, she had not dreamt it. But she had dreamt of him many times. Nothing but his face yet it was etched into her memory. She shrank back in fear. How did he know her?

'Who…who are you?' she stuttered.

For a moment for two more he studied her, before replying, 'Edward Elric.'

She had heard this name before. Master had mentioned it around her before. He had always said it with a harsh tone in his voice. She knew that tone well for it was all she heard when he spoke to her.

'Where am I, how do you know me, do you work for him too?' she asked in a panicked voice.

'You are at our home. I have tended to your wounds,' the gentle boy said. 'My name is Al. We don't work for anyone. Please be calm.'

Yet she could not. Edwards eye scrutinized her in a way she had never been before. Men looked at her in a way that disgusted her, but his glare was something altogether different. She couldn't look him in the eye, but she knew he stared.

'Who were you running from back there?' Ed asked.

She would not answer for she did not want to. It was this stubbornness that had got her into such trouble in the first place. So what if she did not want to be what they wanted her to be. She would take the beatings for she was strong.

But his eye was on her again and it sent shivers through her. It was as if he could read everything about her just by looking. Had he dreamt of her?

'I'll go make some tea, which should help calm you.'

She smiled as best she could at Al as he left. She wanted him to remain but kept quiet. Ed took the place on the chair next to the bed.

'How do you know my name?'

He laughed. This angered her, what on earth could be so funny.

'It is a long story, but I assure you I do not know that man who was chasing you. Why was he chasing you? If you are in some kind of trouble you must tell me.'

'Why do you care?'

Her question was so abrupt it shocked her as well as him. She finally met his golden glare and did not let it go.

Ed stopped dead in his tracks, why did he care?

He had always tried to help anyone in trouble. She had seemed in trouble. That's all it was right?

Just as it was with Al, it was hard to look at her and not think of his own Winry back at home. Her eyes may have been a slightly darker blue but they were just as wide and innocent. Pinako had always said she could get away with murder just by looking at someone. She certainly did with him anyway. Only once had she ever given him the wide eyed look and not he given in. What haunted him most was the look in her eyes when they had departed for the last time. He had hoped he had seen something there…something new.

'I just care, that's why. How is your leg?'

She flushed when she realised it was exposed. He had to keep from a snigger. She was so skittish yet so stubborn.

'It's fine. Why did you bring me here?'

'I couldn't just leave you there…'

'No. Why didn't you take me back there?'

He sighed, 'You ran away for a reason. Are you…are you…a Jew?'

She looked at him for a moment and then shook her head. That was his greatest fear for her put to rest. She looked ashamed however.

'He…' she began as if answering his questionable look, 'he hates them and wants them all dead. He doesn't like new people…or anyone who is different.'

He dared again. 'Why were you running from him?'

She sighed. 'I am not the same as my sisters.'

'Sisters?'

She nodded. 'All married with children. All social elites. I am not one of them and never want to be.' She shook her head. 'What am I telling you for?'

He went to respond when a commotion was heard downstairs. There was the sound of someone thumping upstairs.

The door burst open.


	2. No Escaping

Fullmetal Alchemist isn't mine and never was

'No Escaping'

In the doorway stood a tall, handsome looking man. His glasses couldn't hide his tender eyes. His hair was tied back but his fringe fell about his face.

'Father? Why are you here?'

She could have guessed they were related and she was ever so relieved it hadn't been her own father.

'This girl cannot stay here.'

Winrys heart skipped a beat. This man was going to turn her in.

'You were spotted carrying her here. Neither of you are safe. This man is dangerous Edward.'

'Well where are we to go?'

'You must come with me. Can you walk?'

She looked up at him. She was too scared of her father to say no. Her leg hurt, but when Al appeared with coats she was already on her feet. Everything was going so fast around her, yet what choice did she have.

Out into the world she followed them. They were in an area of Munich she had never come across before. The houses were small in comparison to what she was used to, but they were still beautiful. Her father would never approve of her admiring such a 'poor' area. He prided himself on his wealth and the wealth of his son in laws. She had for a fleeting moment feared that Ed was a suitor sent to kidnap her. It may have seemed a ridiculous idea to some, but she knew her father. Now she had taken in her surroundings it became apparent that her fear was not so.

Or was it? Her father was an incredibly clever and devious man. She was letting him down as a daughter, bringing shame upon the family. He may have got these men to gain her trust and they were now taking her back to him.

Well no more, she was too smart for them. Turning around she bolted in the opposite direction. She could here them call her name but she would not be swayed. She knew the fire in Eds eyes was something to be suspicious of. If he hadn't been there maybe they would still have her.

'Winry!' a bark rang out.

She froze. Stood yards in front of her was the most terrifying site. More gorilla then man, her brutal father stood before her. His fists were clenched tight but his face remained emotionless. Underneath he would be seething. She had not outsmarted them after all. She pointed her head toward the floor as they came running up behind her.

'Thank-you for taking care of my daughter. She has not been herself recently, most awfully behaved.'

Ed went to say something but his father stopped him.

'You are quite welcome Dedrick. She almost gave me the slip there.'

Dedrick gave an evil smirk, 'She will not be doing this again. Can I still count on your appearance next week?'

Hohenheim lowered his voice to a growl. 'Yes of course you can.'

Dedrick gave a small nod and then barked the command for his daughter to follow. She did just that, but not before turning and giving Edward the most hateful look he had ever seen. It cut right into his very being. She walked away, shoulders slumped and trembling slightly. He didn't want to think of what was going to happen to her.

'Why?' Al asked after they had gone, 'Why did you let him take her away?'

Ed turned to his father wanting to know just the same thing. Anger was growing inside of him.

'That man is mad. He wishes for control and perfection in everything. Unfortunately he is vital to our research as he is providing funds.'

'So that's why it's okay just to let Winry be beaten!' Ed screamed.

His father looked at him with the calm he always held. 'It isn't Winry remember Edward. I can see what you are thinking when you look at her, but you are safer out of it.'

'How can you say that…?'

'Edward!' he snapped, breaking his calm demeanour, 'Just hold it in. At least until next week.'

Al and Ed exchanged glances.

'Why Hohenheim?' Al asked, 'What's next week?'

She lay on her bed not moving. Her eye was swollen, but not so much that it wouldn't clear up by next week. He could calculate his abuse very well.

Her heart was the most painful part of her. Why had she been so stupid? They were too good to be true. She hated Edward most of all, but there was something in his eyes that spoke to her inner most self.

She stifled a scream before crying herself to sleep. She could not escape, he returned to her in her dreams.

The week past with very little commotion. Winry did not feel like rebelling for a while. Her eye had gone down as predicted but inside she was still bleeding.

Her sisters had visited her to mock her. They had never tried to disobey father and she was stupid for doing so. They were all married by her age to some noble gentleman. She wanted to scream at them that they were nothing. All they were needed for was to be a prize on the side of their husband, to reproduce, to be nothing for the rest of their lives.

She wanted to be somebody but with such an oppressive father she had little choice. She dreamt of a world where she could be who she wanted, wear what she wanted, do what she wanted.

She also dreamt of him still.

She hated him all the same. He had almost gained her trust with his handsome face and caring touch. Her father had picked a good one this time.

The maid entered holding a dress in her arms. She had forgotten tonight was the party. A social event for only the most respectable ladies and gentlemen. It was usually just a show of wealth and power among the higher classes. How she despised them all. She was washed and bathed by the other maids as if she were a babe in arms still. Mostly she let them do it, that's what they were paid for, but other days she preferred to be left alone secretly wishing for the water to envelope her.

'Tonight I will find you a husband,' her father snapped at her as she entered the room. 'The greatest men in Europe will be here tonight. If they have wives themselves, they will have sons for me to look toward. Either way, my girl, consider this the last day of your obnoxious behaviour. You will behave for your husband.'

Her soul was weakened, 'Yes Master.'


	3. What a Dance Will Lead to

FMA isn't mine and never will be

* * *

**'What a dance will lead to'**

The servants bustled around all day preparing for the social event of the year. No expense was spared in her fathers attempts to impress others with his wealth. By sunset she hated her dress. The fashion to have loose dresses would not be tolerated by her father. Her dress felt as is it was wrapped around her, binding, like the wedding ring that would surely hold her finger soon enough. If she married she could show her husband what a problem she was and he wouldn't want her. Then no man would want her and she could be free. Her father would surely then disown her. That was her plan…that was all she had left to hope for.

Edward once again stood in front of the grand building. Al and his father stood by his side. While Hohenheim looked placid as usual, Al looked on in awe. The house had been well decorated for this party. Servants greeted guests, took their fur coats, parked their cars for them.

'Remember,' Hohenheim said under his breath, 'this man is wonderful. Praise him all you can. And if you want to help Winry compliment him on his daughters.'

There was more wealth in one area then Ed had ever seen. Champagne and caviar flowed like water as did tales of fame and fortune. He saw women that looked like Winry; he assumed they were her sisters. They were looking at their husbands with doe eyes. He rolled his.

'Ah, Hohenheim, glad to see you made it. And your son of course.'

Al was not important.

'Yes Dedrick, I promised I would. And here is my son Edward.'

Dedrick studied the young man closely while taking his hand. Ed had to keep from snatching it away and hitting him.

'Ah yes, Edward, I have heard a lot about you. People say you are smart, that you spend your time learning. That will one day earn you money boy as well as respect.'

'Thank-you sir,' Ed said through gritted teeth.

'I am sorry my daughter was a bother to you the other day.'

'She was no bother sir, I'm just glad we could get her back to you,' Hohenheim interrupted, 'I am sure you are a good father, your other daughters show that.'

He made a noise something between a snort and an agreement. 'They are good respectable women, and my Winry has assured me she will settle now. We have had a good talk.'

Both Ed and Al tensed with anger but remained calm on the exterior.

'Come down now child. Be polite but keep quiet. And if that Elric boy asks you to dance you will damn well do so!'

She nodded, like a good dog. Like what he wanted. But she would make sure 'that Elric boy' knew of her hatred.

Walking down the stairs many people looked at her. She was to appear as well mannered and ladylike as her sisters on the other side of the room. Some nodded greetings her way; others shook or even kissed her hand. Older men leered at her making her feel dirty but she kept face.

Then they came into her eye line, being lead by her father. She caught eyes with Edward and hated him all the more.

'I think you should first thank these men for returning you to me.'

Ed could see the hatred in her eyes as she thanked them in a demure voice. He wanted to yell out that he had no part in what happened to her. Although he was livid about the situation, he knew why his father did it. Dedrick was providing much needed money for research and as far as Dedrick knew, it would greatly benefit him in the long run.

The band started up. Ed offered his hand to Winry as he had been instructed to earlier. She took it, her eyes scowling at him. This would be his chance to explain what had happened. Al was whisked away by an elderly lady who had taken a liking to the 'young man'. Hohenheim stood and talked to Dedrick.

She felt cold against him. He knew he shouldn't look upon her as his Winry back at home, but something in her determination reminded him of her.

'This is not what I wanted,' he said quietly as possible.

'You offered me to dance, I didn't ask!' she snapped, also in a hushed voice.

'That's not what I meant. We had nothing to do with your father. We were taking you away from him.'

'Why should I believe you?'

'I have no reason for you to. But I will get you out of here whether you believe me or not. I'll tell you why we let him take you away…'

Hohenheim feared this was coming. As he watched his son dance his stomach fell.

'Edward is the right age. He should be thinking of taking a wife by now if he is to take his place in society. Winry will do as she is told and she will produce strong children. It will draw us together will it not?'

Dedrick stared with intense eyes at Hohenheim. When no response came from the man he carried on.

'Fear not about her actions the other day. It was a blessing in fact, she hasn't stopped talking about your boy since that day,' he lied.

Hohenheim bowed his head, 'It will bring us closer together. I will discuss this with Edward.'

Dedrick took his hand and shook it, 'Then let us hope this is the joining of a powerful union, as well as the marriage of our children.'

The dance ended and Winry remained still. She had taken in what Edward had told her and it did make sense. She still wanted to hate him but something would not let her forget her dreams. Over Eds shoulder she could see her father grinning in her direction.

A stupid thought crossed her mind but she went with it anyway. Grabbing his hand she ran through the crowd and past her father. Ed followed even though he was completely bemused. She ran him up the stairs, making sure her father was still watching as well as the crowd. His stare pierced her back but she was feeling reckless. She threw Ed in her room and slammed the door.

'What are you doing?' Ed asked as Winry pressed her ear against the door. She turned to him with a mischievous look in her eye.

'That wasn't very respectable of me was it?'

She watched his face twist and turn as he figured it out. The result of his calculations caused him to blush. He really wasn't like the other men his age.

Footsteps began to storm up the stairs. She bolted the door as her heart raced with the adrenalin. Father would be furious that she showed him up in front of all those people. If there was one thing he was not expecting it would be this.

'Winry he'll kill you,' she heard Ed say behind her, but she was having far too much fun to care of the consequences. She ran to the window, people would be leaving soon. She wanted to add a little more spice to the proceedings so she ran over to Ed.

'Do this for me,' she panted, 'and I will forgive you.'

She could see he had no idea what she was thinking but he cried out when she began to undo his shirt. She stopped at the top button. She then proceeded to muss up his hair. People were beginning to leave and timing was all perfect.

'This will not look good for me or my father.'

That stopped her in her tracks. She hadn't thought about the consequences that they would suffer. Well why should she care?

Problem was she did care. Like another being taking over her soul she halted her plans. The public would leave without another scene.

She had forgotten about the footsteps coming up the stairs. The door knocked but it was not her fathers' voice that called.

'Edward, we are going. I know what you're up to Winry and it will not work.'

She squealed quietly. What was it with this family? How did they know her as if she had been a friend for years? She dropped her arms to her side and once again gave in.

'You best go,' she sighed.

'Winry I can't…he will hurt you again.'

'I can cope!' she snapped, 'there is nothing he can do that'll surprise me.'

He tidied himself but still looked unsure. She offered him no more words but merely opened the door. Hohenheim and Al gave her a sympathetic look before taking their haunting eyes with them out the door.

She watched them leave through her window. She felt humiliated at what she had almost done. The pain of her fathers' blows would be nothing in comparison.

Ed looked back at her window. She withdrew looking crushed. He winced at the thought of that beast of a human being hitting her. The last hour had been such a blur. Had she forgiven him? For once again they had left her to a world of pain.

'Edward,' Hohenheim sighed, 'we have a problem.'

'I know we do!' he snapped, 'it's in that bastard…'

'No,' Al interrupted, 'you must listen…'

She had been proven wrong, he could still surprise her. She stood shaking in front of her father and sisters. He hadn't yelled, he hadn't hit but he had delivered the news she feared above all.

'Speechless I see Winry. Well you confirmed it for me. To do something you knew would anger me just to spend time with this boy showed me how much you want him.'

Her voice stopped in her throat. She couldn't think of any words to say. She could not even shake her head. Her sisters all beamed at the chance to play dress up again…to dress her up as the doll they all wanted her to be.

The tear was determined to fall. It felt so hot against her cold, pale cheek.

'Overcome with happiness I see my girl. You should be. This will straighten you out once and for all.'

As he got up to leave the room one last thing crossed her mind, 'What if Edward does not agree to the marriage?'

His face twisted into an evil grin. 'He will do my dear, if he knows what's good for him and his father.'

'I will not be a part of this! I will not put her through such an ordeal! I don't even plan to stay in this world, what will happen to her then?'

'Ed please calm down,' Al pleaded. But Ed would not be calmed.

'How could you agree to this? Is it all about money, is that all that's important to you!'

'I didn't have much choice Edward. More then anything this will protect her. I've already told you, that man is insane. He will not let her show him up in the public eye for much longer. An accident would befall her sooner or later.'

Ed held his head in his hands. On top of everything that already plagued him it was getting too much. Why couldn't he just take her away from him? But he already knew the answer to that. A man in power has powerful contacts. Suddenly Eds research and funding to get home depended on him getting married. It was all so ridiculous. He needed to talk to her fast; something would have to be arranged. What on earth would Miss Rockbell have thought of all this?

She lay in her bed and tried to keep the tears away. She had left the curtains slightly open to let in what remained of the moonlight. Her life had been decided for her right from the beginning. Why she couldn't ever just accept it like her sisters did she didn't know. Something always wanted freedom.

She sat bolt upright when she heard a noise outside her window. Cautiously she walked over to her window and pulled back the drapes. Even in the night his eyes glowed of their gold colour.

'Edward?'

He beamed nervously at her, 'Can your fiancé come in? There is a rather rabid looking dog giving him the eye.'

* * *

_Oh well, nobody is reviewing._


	4. Where You Belong

Nice to know that people are enjoying my fic. There is loads to come, I finished it a while back but its just taking the time to post it. FMA still isn't mine.

* * *

**Where You Belong**

She pouted, 'That isn't funny.'

'No there really is…'

'Don't call me fiancé!'

He smirked at her as he clambered in the window. She felt her cheeks flush with anger that he was acting so cool about the situation. He didn't actually think they were going to be married did he?

'I take it your father told you?' he asked, still smiling.

'Yes, he told me everything. He told me why he chose you and why he believes you will agree to this.'

Ed sighed, 'Told you everything huh?'

She turned away from him and his coolness. How could he be acting the way he did? They hadn't known each other for that long and now they were to spend the rest of their lives together.

'Y'know, this wedding doesn't just have to benefit us.'

She laughed as she turned back to him, 'Have a high opinion of yourself don't we. Look what happened before was just a game I never really…'

'No, hear me out, please.'

His face was no longer beaming at her. His smile was more comforting now yet his eyes frowned.

'I can't stand what happens to you Winry. I want to get you out of here and I'm sure you know that. But you also know your father. Before we carry on, I'm going to tell you everything.'

Many times during his tale she wanted to laugh at how false it sounded. Stories of other worlds, alchemy and even an equivalent version of her. Her amusement stopped when he began to tell her of his attempt to return to his world. Her fathers funding would help him get home and back to his brother.

'If we got married Winry, you could escape your father. If I leave then it is not your fault and you will have been away from him and started your own life. I know it'll be a sham but if there is benefit in it for all, isn't it worth a shot?'

In her mind it made sense. She sat on the bed next to him thinking it all over in her head. She could be free of her father safely. Ed could get home; Hohenheim and Al could carry on research. However, one thing was bugging her and she had to ask it.

'Ed, are you doing this…because you're in love with your Winry back at home?'

Good question, in fact too good. He didn't think that was going through his mind, but in the back of his subconscious it may have been. He didn't know what he would feel when he saw his Winry again. He had been longing for her far more then he ever thought he could. If he remained in Rizembul it would only make sense to make a family there. He would have to sooner or later and Winry would have made a good mother…

He shook it from his head. For all he knew she had found someone to spend her life with. He knew she waited for him while on his quest for the philosophers stone, but she would be turning eighteen soon and become an adult. The figure in front of him was not her, but her face tugged at his heart strings.

'Perhaps,' he finally said, 'I'm not sure what I feel for her. I'm always too involved in what I'm doing to notice her. Now that I'm away from her…I miss her.'

Her hand reached out and touched his. She knew now that it had no physical sensation, but it felt good all the same.

'Very well Edward, I will marry you. But there is one condition.'

'Yes?'

'You will tell her what you told me. Perhaps in some way she and I are connected. I believe your story because I have seen it in my dreams. I have seen through her eyes.'

It was true. Her dreams made sense now he had told her of his world. Perhaps in moments of weakness she and the other Winry had shared each others world. That would explain how she had seen Edward.

'Your brother…I believe I dreamt of him the other night.'

'You did?'

'He fits your description, but he was young. He could only have been ten or eleven.'

She watched him crumble and wished she hadn't said anything. Her hand moved up to stroke his face. Then she snapped it backed and blushed. He did to, but she was too flustered to notice.

'You had better leave. If my father ever found you here…'

'Yea, I understand. No doubt our families will be meeting with each other soon.'

She nodded slightly and helped him back out the window. She watched him leave and ignored the beating of her heart.

* * *

'Winry! Winry wait. What are you doing?' Al cried.

She couldn't hear him as she ran. She knew it was true this time. Her night gown tangled in her legs and tripped her. Al was able to catch up with her after that. She had burst from the house waking up all the occupants. Pinako had sent Al after her.

'Winry you are going to freeze…'

'I saw him Al, I swear I did. I looked out my window and he was walking away'

'But why would he be walking away?'

'I don't know…I don't know,' she wailed before collapsing into tears. This was how Pinako found them. Winry shaking with grief and Al at a loss what to do.

* * *

Her head was tugged in all directions. Her sisters crowded around her playing with her hair and deciding on a dress. A date hadn't been set but they were determined to organise it all anyway.

Their voices merged into one. Her sad reflection stared sorrowfully back at her. She hadn't stopped thinking about that damn boy, and he hadn't stopped thinking about going home. Her father was still in the dark on their plan. They were arriving later that day to discuss wedding plans. Dedrick clearly wanted to rush things along and be rid of his daughter. She wanted to be rid of him

Yet what would become of her if when and if Ed did manage to find a way home? In theory she could carry on with a life away from her father, perhaps as a widow. Yet if she was widow they might call her cursed to be alone. People were superstitious these days.

Her eldest sister held Winrys chin in her hand and examined her face.

'You have my eyes,' she boasted, 'you must make them up the same way as me.'

She was a doll once again.

Ed was nervous. He was sure that Dedrick would figure out their plan just by looking at him. Today was a little celebration of their engagement but it felt like judgement day. Although it was destined to fail their marriage was real. He was confident that Winry was happy enough to go ahead with it. After all, Ed was making progress in his research. He didn't want to tell Winry about all that technical stuff, she just didn't seem interested.

It all felt very quaint and serene as they sat in the grand living room drinking tea. Edward had grown rather fond of tea whereas Al was sick of it. Hohenheim loved it being an ex English gentleman.

He almost dropped his cup when she entered the room. Her sisters had clearly got a hold of her. Yet she looked absolutely beautiful. She grinned at the site of them which filled him with pride.

'Winry my child, you look a wonder.'

She was almost shocked at her fathers voice saying such a thing to her. He was really putting it on. She wasn't sure why, as far as he knew Ed couldn't wait to marry her.

She blushed at the look Al was giving her and avoided Eds eye altogether. Hohenheim looked at her in a very fatherly fashion that almost brought a tear to her eye. Almost, but not quite.

Seating herself alone she listened to the plans go ahead. It was not a womans place to talk about such things. She took it all in, smiled occasionally and agreed to everything said. As long as this whole ordeal was over and done with soon she didn't really care what went ahead.

She dared to look over to him and found him looking in her direction. She felt that darn blush play across her face again. He belonged to another and she had to keep telling herself this. However much it began to hurt.


	5. Behave Yourself

The next chapter. I hope you are enjoying this fic, there is plenty more to come.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Behave Yourself**

That night Ed dreamt of being back at home. Al was there, young as Winry as described. Riza and Roy had a child, Sensei was still temperamental and Winry…

He searched all over for her. No-one would tell him anything about her. He looked all over the country in a desperate hunt for her. Not a clue was to be found. In his dream years passed with no sign of her.

Then one night she appeared. On her hand sparkled a wedding ring. Behind a door stood her husband. As Ed pushed the door away he thought he looked into a mirror. But then he realised this was no mirror, it was him.

Snapping awake in a cold sweat he grabbed his chest. Was this a warning to him? He tried not to believe dreams meant anything. But this scene was scarily familiar.

Winry was having just as bad a night. She tossed and turned but sleep eluded her. Sighing she went to the window and looked out onto a navy sky. The stars were beautiful and it had been a long time since she noticed. Why would anyone want to leave this world? Some aspects of it were perfect.

She knew deep down she wanted to keep hold of Ed. She tried to fight this feeling but in truth it had been brewing since he told his tale. She had also been contemplating a way of making sure he couldn't ever go back.

She was cold. She was desperately cold but she did not care. Her reckless side just kept pushing her forward. Her silk nightdress blew around her slim figure as she walked under the midnight sky. The moon cast a glow across the world but she did not notice its beauty. Every so often a sob would escape her throat. A confused, pain filled noise that burst from her very being.

A voice called her name but she was unaware. Her only focus was directly ahead of her. Barefoot she strolled across the grass in a trance.

The voice called again and still she made no sign she had heard them. She only stopped when she was physically held still. Voices talked around her as she still tried to walk forward.

'What are you doing? You are going to catch your death out here. Winry can you hear me?'

'He called to me again Al. You hear him to I know you do.'

'Winry, it's just your imagination…'

'NO! I know I hear him. Every so often I know he says my name…and I swear I can see him.'

Al began to cry as he was prone to. He did see his brother everywhere but he knew better then to hope anything of it. Learning alchemy was the only way he might get his brother back; dreaming would lead him no-where.

When Winry lay down in her bed she could still hear his voice in her ears. She tried to block them out before the whole village believed she was mad.

She tugged at the cleavage on her top. Her sisters had dressed her up in rather a revealing dress. Like a fool she had asked them how they keep a man. Apparently she was not too young to be told the plain truth. A man must lust after a woman if she is ever to keep him. She felt uncomfortable showing so much, but then she remembered the day she and Ed had first met. A small hidden smirk spread across her lips, but just as soon disappeared.

Today was to be a surprise visit. Ed had no idea she was coming and she wanted it to remain that way. Her sisters, desperate for her to be in some form of a scandal, had told her how to reach him. After all, she was unconscious when she first travelled there.

Father was out so now was the perfect time to make her getaway. She seldom left the house, only to attend parties where it was important to show her face. She had dared to shop only a couple of times simply to find she was not keen.

Nervous, she stepped out into a world of beauty and hate. The war had been such an awful thing and she knew what was happening to the Jews. She pushed such things to the back of her mind. She could ignore all of that because she was safe. Father was a wealthy man.

Taking in her surroundings she didn't look where she was going and bumped into someone.

'Oh I'm so…Winry? What are you doing out?'

Als handsome face looked quizzically at her. His eyes were pretty, not intense like Edwards.

'I was just…coming to see you and Edward,' she laughed nervously.

'Oh, that's wonderful. But if you don't mind me saying it's a surprise. Does your father know you're here?'

She pulled a sheepish face as an answer.

Al sighed, 'I don't want you to get in trouble just to come and visit. We can just as easily come to you.'

'Oh, but you a researching so hard. It would be unfair of me to take you away from it for no reason.'

'You are no reason Winry, it's nice to see you,' he said as they began to walk.

She smiled at how sweet he was. As they strolled through Munich he explained their research to her. Still didn't mean a whole lot to her…something about a rocket. To some degree she wanted to laugh at such a ridiculous idea. What they were attempting sounded impossible. She doubted they would ever manage it. But the glint in his eye kept her quiet. What would be the point in spoiling a dream?

'Ed will be happy to see your face,' he said.

'Oh why is that?'

'Because you remind him so much of his Winry back at home. Although I'm not his brother it's nice to think I can keep his memory alive, don't you agree?'

She made some form of a sound, but she did not agree. It was strange but she was sure she was beginning to feel jealous of this girl. But then what was she worrying about? After thinking it over many a time, she now disbelieved her dreams. A dream was a fantasy created in your head to stop you going mad, that was all. So what if she had dreamt of them, surely that only meant that they were destined to be with each other.

_Stop it!_ She mentally scolded herself. She was beginning to sound far too envious of this other girl. For now she would sit back and let things flow, but in a direction she aided.


	6. Seven Deadly Sins

Pay close attention to the title on this chapter, it is important. Enjoy. _FMA isn't mine and never will be._

* * *

**Chapter 6:Seven Deadly Sins**

It certainly had been a shock to see her turn up on the doorstep with Al. He tried his best to look away when she removed her coat to reveal far more then he thought she would ever dare.

'Winry, what brings you here?'

She looked at him with a slight scowl, 'Aren't I allowed to visit my future husband now and again?'

'Your father let you out alone?'

'Humph, I hate him, so what if I upset him?'

He felt it best not to say anything. It would only lead to a smack with a wrench…

No…it wouldn't.

She proceeded to hum to herself as she looked at the paperwork scattered everywhere. Pushing a sheet away her eyes widened at a box of Belgian chocolates.

He knew better then to ask if she wanted some, 'Help yourself Winry, we're all sick of them,' he said as he went into the kitchen to help Al make some tea.

'Do you think she's run away again?' he asked Al.

'I don't think so. She wasn't rushing anywhere, seemed quite calm in fact. She did agree to the plan didn't she?'

'Yea. I don't know. Something just doesn't seem right.'

Al laughed, 'You are suspicious Ed. She may act tough sometimes but that girl is quite delicate.'

They both halted in the doorway to the sitting room. The full box was now empty and Winry chewed on her nail looking guilty.

'Hey,' she chuckled anxiously, 'we can all be a glutton from time to time can't we?'

* * *

It was odd just to wander around their house but it was something she got used to doing. Every other day she would take the walk across Munich to go and see them. Al agreed to meet her half way which was awfully nice of him. He didn't talk about 'Winry' all the time and was rather an amusing conversation. Sometimes he would even take her arm as the most polite gentlemen did. 

When she found Ed today he was lost in his thoughts. Usually she would think it rude to interrupt but she was growing tired of all his moping.

'Nice day today.'

He blinked and looked at her, 'That was an odd conversation starter for you.'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'Didn't know what else to say. No doubt you were thinking about going home again.'

He threw her quite a threatening look. She realised she had put a foot out of place. She hadn't meant to have been so blunt. She had often thought it but she had never said it.

'Is that a problem?' he growled.

She shrugged her shoulders again and walked off. Why did he have to be so snappy about it? She could have accused him of thinking about Winry again. She knew he did every time he looked at her; she was no fool after all.

She walked into what could be called their garden and sighed. Al came up behind her giving her a stern look.

'What's that for?'

She did not like the look on his face. It was a mixture between angry and disappointed. His gentle soul still played through and looked at her like a parent would a disobedient child.

'That was slightly harsh Winry. You cannot blame him for missing his family.'

'What are we Al? Is he going to miss us when he returns? This by the way seems highly unlikely. Why can't we be important for a change?'

'This isn't like you Winry…'

'How do you know? Is it because I'm not like his precious Winry back at home? I will _never_ be her so why doesn't he just face it.'

'Is that was this is about?'

'Why should I have to play up to her? She is clearly better then I and nobody could ever replace her in Eds life.'

'You are jealous aren't you?'

She turned to face him flushed with anger, 'Yes I envy her. She isn't even here but I am always being compared to her…'

'That isn't true.'

She whirled round to see Ed standing behind her. She held her ground and would not back down. She didn't care that he had heard.

'I cannot help if I think of my family when I look at you but it does not mean you mean nothing to me. I'm not so shallow to hold you in no higher esteem then substitutes.'

The more she kept his gaze the more she wanted to cry. Where her outburst had come from she had no idea. She felt evil but would not admit to making a mistake. She had far too much pride to just give in to her emotions.

'We shall forget this conversation ever occurred,' he said in a hushed voice retreating inside.

He did not say goodbye to her but watched Al walk her away. The fiend that had emerged from her was something he did not expect. Her words stung him deep inside. His Winry would never be so cold, but his brother would have kept his cool like Al did. Ed was too confused to do anymore work that day. He lay down on his bed and heard her words echo in his head

'_Yes I envy her. She isn't even here…'_

That night Winry felt very lazy. Once again she let the maids wash and dress her as they were paid to do. She may as well make them work for their money. In her night dress she padded round her room thinking about the events of the day. She felt guilty about making Ed feel so bad, yet she did not feel bad for the comments she made. Perhaps she had been tactless but it needed to be said. Al was blind to that fact he was only there to remind Ed of his brother.

And she, she was just doll. A mirror image of someone he liked more then her. Well what was so special about her? The silly girl worked in mechanics. Didn't she realise that was a mans job and one for the lower classes. Perhaps she was lower class? No, Edward would not love someone of little creed. After all he only really wanted her for the money her father could provide. Could his Winry do that?

Well she would make it so he wanted her. She would accompany her father to a boutique and find a stunning dress to make him blush. She had begun to love making him blush.

There was a knock at her door. She flared up at being disturbed and grew even angrier when one of her sisters walked in. Of all her sisters it had to be Rose, fathers favourite. Rose was spineless and did anything father or 'darling' asked her to. She was the prettiest of all of them, second youngest. She was meant to be in England and had clearly just arrived as she was still in her travel dress.

'Oh, my baby sister has finally found love.'

'Like you did Rose dear?' Winry patronised.

'You will never feel love like I do Win-Win surely you know that?'

'Don't call me that name. You are only a year older than me Rosemary. I thought you were in England…where you belong.'

Rose flicked her brown hair as she seated herself on the bed. She looked toward Winry with her cool lilac eyes, rare and beautiful. Oh how she hated those eyes.

'I couldn't miss your wedding. Of course I can't stay too long after that, Russell needs me after all.'

'I'm sure he does, so why don't you go back now?'

'I'm sure I don't know what you are so angry about but don't take it out on me. I have to make an appearance at this wedding, it would be wrong of me not to.'

'I don't want you here.'

'If you are worried that Ed will fall in love with me the instance he sees me you are worrying too much. It's your paranoid little mind that has created that.'

'I did not!'

'You did while we were growing up. You were always worried that all the boys loved me. You knew I only loved one boy but you were still convinced I would have anyone you liked.'

'You said you were in love with Russell from the age of 6! You can't have known you would always be together from that age.'

Rose sighed as she got up, 'I didn't know Win-Win, I just hoped. In the end we were just meant to be,' she opened the door and looked back at her fuming sibling.

'This may be your only chance for love Win-Win. Who would want to face a temper like yours anyway?'

Winry was left standing in her night dress, trembling with humiliation.


	7. The Truth

Thought I may as well add another chapter while I'm at it. _Remember FMA isn't mine._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

She gave in to shopping the next day with money her father had given her. She had looked at him all doe eyed, something she had not done in a while. It earned her a large wad of money to spend on clothing and such things. Sometimes it was wonderful that her father had so much money. If she wanted she could be so greedy and she was fully aware of that. Did she care? Not too much, she was a lucky one so why shouldn't she enjoy it.

It didn't take her long to find the perfect dress. It was beautiful silk in a deep blue. Low cut with a split up the one leg. It would be perfect for her guests tonight. No more hiding, this evening she would let it all out.

Ed still felt sore. Her comments had cut him deep but he tried his best to forget it. She didn't know him all that well after all. She was giving up some of her freedom for a fake marriage that was to have a definite date set that night. Perhaps she was beginning to have second thoughts.

Something was still out of place with her. When they saw her relaxed on the sofa she was like an entirely different person. Her make up was completed to perfection, lips ruby red and heavy black eyes. In her hand she held a glass of champagne and she brought it to her lips smiling at them.

From the shadows another girl appeared. Her face was all too familiar.

'Rose?' he gasped.

She blinked at him and raised an eyebrow, 'My sister has already informed you of my visit I see. Tell you a whole tale about how awful I am?'

Winry glared at her sisters back. Didn't take her long to try and make a move on him did it?

'You really remind me of someone I used to know back at home, I just can't quite put my finger on who.'

When Hohenheim entered Rose gasped. Winry inwardly rolled her eyes. Trust Rose to be so dramatic.

'Hohenheim, I have not seen you in a while.'

He smiled, 'It is wonderful to see you Rose and how have you been?'

'You two know each other?' Ed gasped.

'Yes, Rose and I met in London a few years ago, during the war…'

The room fell silent. Winry felt the unease in the air. She had remained fairly safe during the war whereas Rose was in London when her own ships attacked. Winry knew she would never find out why father let Rose live in England. For one she was in danger or she had been at least. Two, she was claiming herself an English citizen and shutting herself off from her German life. Trust Rose to be special.

'You know why I left Rose?' Hohenheim asked.

She watched her sisters shoulders slump, ever the drama queen. She met her gaze when Rose turned to face her, then looked away.

'I do.'

Ed felt confused. His father knew Rose when they were in London, so did that mean she knew the version of him that died?

'Winry, can you come with me, I need to talk to you.'

He watched Hohenheim lead a rather puzzled but angry looking Winry away. Her dress moved beautifully as she walked and he kept his gaze on the flow of the material. Almost like water…

'I know you Edward.'

He snapped back to Rose when she made that comment. Her face looked stern but not cruel. Tears appeared to be forming in the corners of her eyes.

'At least I did know you. Your hair was much shorter then. Helping Hohenheim. Then one day you vanished, killed by a falling Zeppelin.'

'Rose I…'

'Hohenheim has explained who you are to me. And now I must tell you something. My father didn't call me here, yours did. I am not welcome in this family. I was the result of an affair. Winry is the only one that doesn't know this and that is how it shall remain…clear?'

Ed nodded his head and so did Al. She sat down and invited them to do the same.

'I have not known your father too long but I know he is a good man. The young boy living with him, the other you, had also originated from Germany. I knew him and he knew me.'

'Where you related?' Al asked.

'We knew each other as children. Most of his life was spent here. My sisters all cooed around him but he was too young for them. Only one of them was his age.'

'Winry,' Al whispered.

'A closer pair you could not find. She followed him wherever he went. As far as she was concerned they would always be together,' she sighed as her eyes began to well up.

'What happened? I mean why was he in London?'

She took a deep breath, 'Young boys are blind to young girls. When he was twelve he got the chance to study in London. Science fascinated him and he was hungry for knowledge. I know my sister meant a lot to him but at that time learning meant that little bit more.'

A small tear fell from her eye giving Ed the chance to try and catch up. Why had Winry never mentioned this to him? Surely she could see that they looked alike?

'She never stopped thinking about him. While the rest of us got married she kept holding on to the hope he would return. When I moved to London and saw him I did not know what to do. He was happy with what he was doing and didn't appear to know what he was putting my sister through. I couldn't tell her where he was. Perhaps if I had, or told him how she felt…he would be alive.'

'Why did Winry never tell us this?' Al asked before Ed could.

'When she heard what had happened she fell into utter despair. She would not eat, she couldn't sleep and she had the most violent outbursts. Father could take no more. He is very much a man of image and if word got out of his crazed daughter.' she trailed off. 'At night she would sneak out and search Munich for him. Became a ghost story my sister,' Rose chuckled darkly, 'Folks say that a broken soul wanders the streets calling to her lost love,'

'I remember hearing that somewhere. But I still don't understand,' Al told her.

'Father got in the best psychotherapist in Europe. Within a month, Winry had forgotten everything about Edward. Yet still she would not settle. But then you came along,' she said looking straight at Ed, 'and something must have sparked. She still doesn't remember the boy who stole her heart but you are so like him.'

'Is that why your father wants us to marry?'

'I would guess so. Why he hasn't mentioned anything of your appearance I have no idea. Perhaps he thinks he will jinx it. Either way he believes he can finally get the rebel of the family to be at peace.'

Winry tried her best to concentrate on what Hohenheim was saying but her ears were desperately trying to pick up the conversation in the other room. Rose was sneaky as well as pretty.

'So your father is still in the dark about this Winry? He knows nothing?'

'No I haven't said a word. He's getting rid of me that's all that matters.'

'You don't think that maybe he is happy for you?'

'Not at all.'

In that moment of silence she heard her name from the next room spoken by her sister. Winry tensed up. There was no way she was going to loose Ed to her sister.

'They are getting closer to making that rocket everyday. You may not even get the chance to get married,' he chuckled.

She didn't physically react but her brain went into overdrive. Ed was still thinking of leaving straight away. She would need to act fast if she was going to convince him staying would be better for him.

'I'm feeling a bit dizzy, I may go lie down,' she said to him. 'Will you tell Ed to come say goodbye?'

'Yes of course.'

Hiding a smirk she ascended the staircase. That reckless heart that beat on the night they danced pounded in her chest. She was nervous but excited at the same time.

He looked up the stairs sorrowfully. Hohenheim and Al decided to leave Ed to it. He hadn't taken the news very well. He wasn't angry at her for it wasn't her fault, but Ed was just as much a substitute to her as she was to him. He couldn't go on without telling her. She was falling for him, but he was not the person she loved.

Pushing open the door he saw her lying down on the bed. She slowly turned her head toward him and pushed herself up on her elbow. Being a lad it was hard to ignore her extremely exposed long leg or the strap on her dress falling down.

'W…we need to talk Winry.'

'Then make yourself comfortable,' she sighed indicating to the bed, 'I won't bite.'

Feeling slightly bemused he sat toward the end of the bed. She pushed herself up and looked at him with a cocked head. Winry used to do the exact same thing.

'There is something you have to know. Winry the reason you like me is…'

But she caught him off guard. Soft lips had met his in a short but beautiful kiss.

'Because I like you…no need for more than that.'

He had no wish to stop her when she kissed him again. He pressed forward in fact to deepen the embrace. Her hair brushed his arm as he put it around her.

It had been easier then she thought. He seemed to be enjoying this and so was she. She could feel his hand slide down her body, but then it all stopped.

'No…I can't!' he exclaimed shaking his head.

'Why? Father is out and this house is so big no-one will hear.'

'It's not that.'

She sunk back away from him.

'It's her. You're only doing it because you think I'm Winry.'

'Yes…no…oh look. You must listen to me.'

She felt slightly scared at the look in his eyes. He grabbed her hands and bore himself deep into her head.

'You think I am someone else, you just don't realise.'

'I don't follow….'

'Listen. It's been hidden from you for far too long.'

She tried to pull away from his grip but he held her tight. He was clamped around her wrists and all she wanted to do was escape.

'Are you listening to me Winry?'

She shook her head and pulled harder.

'You knew a boy called Edward. You were in love with him but he died. You want me because you think I'm him.'

'Why would I not remember?' she cried.

'They didn't want you to. You were so upset you were falling apart. They had your memory of his erased.'

She couldn't take in this information. Why would he make up such a stupid lie? Why was he being so horrible?

'Think hard! He left to go study in London when you were twelve. You had been friends since you were very little. Don't you remember a thing?'

She was thinking, very hard. Had her dreams been of someone else all along? His eyes…his eyes were so clear in her mind. Perhaps she hadn't been dreaming, perhaps she had been recalling…

'No!'

With a huge force she pulled herself from his tight hold and flew across the room. She flung open a cupboard and began to pull things out, throwing them to the floor.

'What are you looking for?' he inquired.

She was like a panicked animal. Her eyes looked crazed but so full of fear.

'Photo…album. If you are telling me the truth he will be in them.'

'They were all destroyed so…'

'Not quite all.'

Rose had pushed open the door and was looking toward her sister. In her hand was a gold rimmed book.

Winry flew from the room and snatched it from her hands.

Her face dropped and went pale. She took in sharp gasps and gave out small cries. Her eyes darted over the pages as she leafed through. He guessed what she was looking at. A life, a human, a love that had been torn from her very memory. Clearly something was still there as tears began to fall freely from the lagoons in her eyes. She looked up at him and then fell to the floor.


	8. In My Heart

What can I say, here is some more of the fic. Hasn't taken off quite as I'd hoped, yet I shall post all the same and I do thank those who read. _FMA isn't mine.

* * *

_

She could see herself as a twelve year old. She stood by a sunny window looking out. Children were playing and enjoying the heat of summer, but she stood all alone. Every so often a mournful sigh escaped her young lips but she did not speak. Only one word was ever spoken to the walls alone.

'Edward.'

But no answer. She poured her soul into that one word and never a response was heard. She would break this habit eventually but those first few months were miserable.

'He is never coming back.'

Years after her sorrowful look upon the world it all fell about around her. That first night she had been inconsolable. The pain was so much; she had even considered ending her own life…

'Winry…Winry…wake up.'

Her eyes slowly opened and focused on the figure in front of her.

'You won't get anything done in that position Winry.'

'I know Grandma, I'm getting up.'

* * *

She sat upright on her bed after coming to. Her body trembled for no reason. Rose said she was in shock.

The photo album was forgotten on the floor. Ed sat feeling guilt deep in the pit of his stomach. She needed to know but she had not taken it well. Rose had left the room preferring to be away when her sister awoke.

'How do you feel?'

'What do you think!' she snapped.

He closed his mouth. He had only asked out of not knowing what else to say. Her face showed anger but her body showed a lost little girl.

'I'm sorry Winry…I didn't realise how upset you would be…'

'I bet you didn't think about your Winry did you? I bet that she thought about you every single day while you were out doing whatever you wanted.'

He flared up, 'I was doing something very important…'

'So was she! She loved you every step you took out of her life. If she is me then don't you suppose she is in the state I was in when I lost Edward?'

He had been trying to avoid that thought. He didn't dare think about love. His mother had loved his father and did all the years he was away before her death. The thought of Winry curled into a ball slowly getting thinner sent shivers down his spine. He didn't dare think how Al would be if he was alive.

He stood up to leave. She didn't make any kind of protest. He had been spending too much time doing nothing. From now on he would work on the rocket everyday to take him home. This Winry was better off without him.

* * *

Days, weeks, months passed and nothing was said between them. Winry had fallen ill and the wedding was postponed. From what Ed had heard she had fallen back into how she was. That, of course, was never his plan but he had things to be getting on with. Al went to visit her often. He would take her flowers that would be put in her window. That was enough for Ed.

* * *

Winry didn't feel ill. She felt betrayed by all around her. When she woke the morning after her memory returned she did not get out of bed. There was no point in her getting out of bed. She would not get married any more. That Ed was an impostor and not the one she loved. Perhaps he had done her a favour by telling her and she would realise in the end. But for now she seethed. Al was only the person she liked for there was no bad bone in his body. Yet she would not be stirred from her bed by him or anyone else.

'It's a beautiful day outside Winry; won't you come for a walk with me?'

He asked so many times and got turned down the same count. Then one day she accepted his invitation. Her legs were weak but he helped her stroll through the streets.

All was calm in their lives. But there was one man who was just as cold as he had always been. His temper was being tried and he did not want to allow it any more.

'Winry?'

'Yes father.'

'You have not been to see Edward since you got better.'

'I…I have been to shy after being away from him for so long.'

His hand struck her face with such a might she fell to the floor. She cried out at the sudden impact but refused to let tears show.

'You will go to him tonight and make sure he wants you back. You will marry that boy you little bitch, or consider your life over.'

* * *

'You fell?'

'Yes Al…I fell.'

'Winry, you don't expect me to believe that?'

'Believe what you want Al. Can I come in?'

He stepped aside and she walked into the warm. Winter had truly set in and there was a bitter wind. Her cheeks were red, but one was particularly swollen. She had suffered these before but usually without any reason. This time father had given her a perfectly clear message.

She knew what she was here to do. She didn't want to at all but her comfortably wealthy life depended on it. With a heavy heart she looked up the stairs.

'Is Ed in?'

'Oh yes. I'm sure he would happy to see you. It has been a while hasn't it?'

'Yea,' she sighed, 'quite a while.'

She still loathed him, but something in her being really wanted to see him. Would he have changed at all? How would he feel toward her?

Leaving Al downstairs she knocked on his door. He called for them to enter.

His back was to her. His hair was that tiny bit longer but he seemed just the same young man trying to get home. He was hunched over a pile of papers writing things down.

'Who was at the door?'

'I…I was.'

* * *

He whipped round at her voice. It had been so long since he heard that honey drip in his ears. She looked slimmer and there was a bruise on her cheek. She smiled apologetically at him.

'Hello Edward.'

His body carried him over to her side. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her frail figure. She fell into him and cried onto his shoulder.

'I'm sorry Winry. I never meant to hurt you.'

'Oh Edward I know. I just didn't know how to handle what I was told. When I thought it over in my head it all made sense. I was angry at my family for lying to me for so long…I took it out on you.'

He gently kissed her forehead. But something in her eyes was calling to him again. He brought his lips down to meet hers in the most passionate kiss they had ever experienced. His heart thudded in his chest. He knew he shouldn't be taking advantage of her but at that moment his hormones were in control. They were both a replacement loved one, but for the time that seemed enough. She pulled away and went to shut the door. Looking shyly up at him she asked.

'Do you believe in sex before marriage?'

The question caught him completely off guard. He had thought about such things but would never have said anything. Now she was asking him and he had to answer.

'Do you?'

* * *

Her heart was racing at top speed. She couldn't believe she had managed to ask it so openly. When he had turned the question on her she nodded her head and bit her lip.

Removing her thick coat she revealed the self same dress she had worn that night months ago. She saw him gulp hard and hoped that was a good sign.

'I don't want you to do anything you don't want to.'

'That depends on what I want to do,' she breathed.

Adrenalin was pounding through her body as he approached to kiss her again. Physically his hands on her body felt good but her conscience was burning. She tried to push guilty thoughts away as her hands fumbled with his shirt.

'I love you Winry,' he purred in her ear.

He didn't understand this girl. First she's asking to sleep with him; next she is pushing him away.

'But I thought you…'

'Ed I can't do it. He told me to… but I just can't.'

He was lost, 'Who told you to do what?'

'My father told me not to loose you. He knows about your other life and I don't know how. He knows about your Winry and wants me to play on that.'

'Why? Does he really want to get rid of you that much?'

She sucked in a deep breath, 'There has been another reason all along.'

The sore cheek was becoming painfully clear. Dedrick was smart and they had underestimated him. The man was so greedy and ruthless Ed should have known something was going on.

'Tell me.'

'He knows all about your work Edward. He knows that Hohenheim is away at the moment, where he is exactly, where his money has been going. He _wants _that rocket built.'

'Why?'

She laughed, 'He's power hungry, that's why. He feels another world is ripe for the plucking. The more power he has, the happier he is. He believes your world would be weak and that he could take it. I think he's gone mad.'

Ed laughed to. What he had just been told was almost beyond a joke. Unfortunately at the same time he could see someone believing something so ridiculous.

'You cannot tell him Edward. I will never be able to love you now I know the truth. Father knows this but he still feels you will worship me. I can't lead you on like that.'

Ed just sat, holding his head in his hands. He had so much swimming through his head at one time it almost hurt.

'Winry, has Al told you anything about how our work is going?'

'No. He says he doesn't want to bore me with such things.'

'Well we are close, very close to achieving what we want. I turned eighteen and didn't even know. Two years I have spent trying to get home. Now I am nearly there. If your father thinks he is going to take this from me he has another thing coming.'

* * *

She went to open her mouth but nothing came out. Luckily they were interrupted.

Al knocked on the door. 'Ed! Dedrick is here and he wants to speak to you,'

She began to tremble again but Ed took hold of her hand to steady her. The look in his eyes promised he would not say a word.

Her father was smiling when he saw them. It sent cold shivers down her spine as it only meant he was happy. If he was happy, somebody else was miserable.

'Winry dear I have business to discuss with Edward. Would you make us a pot of tea?'

She was unsure but she went anyway. She still knew her away round the ever increasing messy kitchen. Making tea was one of the only things she could do in the kitchen. She did have people to cook for her after all.

Before she made the tea she filled a glass up with water. She was hot and dry in her throat. The events that had occurred upstairs were not worth thinking about.

She opened the back door to take in a breath of air.

The glass slipped from her fingers and smashed to the floor.

With a dagger in his heart lying in a pool of blood was her father.

Her scream stirred the whole of Munich.


	9. Final Events

Yup, posting two chapters at once. The whole thing is written but its getting the time to post. _FMA isn't mine.

* * *

_

She jumped out of the way as Ed was thrown into the room, Al followed close by. After them stepped in the figure she believed to be her father. But the body that she had seen in the back garden told her otherwise. Her stomach lurched as she watched what happened next. Right in front of her the figure changed shape into Edward.

'Would you prefer this one?'

She couldn't answer as her world turned black.

* * *

When she awoke she became aware of the restrains around her wrists. Her hands were held above her head and she sat on a cold floor in what seemed a huge hall. No, not a hall, a hanger. She could see a few planes dotted around her and approaching her from the other side of the room was a man in a long dark coat.

She tried to scream but realised too late that she was gagged.

'Now now, no need to struggle,' the man said, 'we don't want you to attracting attention now do we?'

She stared fearfully into his gold eyes. They were not a brilliant gold like Eds, nor were they a rich gold like Hohenheim. They were nothing but cold and dull, much like his grey blonde hair. He seemed so familiar but she had no time to rationalise.

'You have no idea who I am do you Winry?'

She made no reaction. Fear cemented her still.

'Of course you wouldn't _know_ who I am,but you have seen me many times.'

It happened again. Right before her eyes he transformed into Edward, then into Al, then Rose, then her father finally becoming her.

She screamed. The material round her mouth made it quiet but it hurt her body she poured so much into the cry. She pulled against the restrains to try and get away. If it wasn't for the pain in her wrists she would swear this all a terrible nightmare. She was watching a fiend at work.

'Oh come on, you don't think I look like you? I bet full metal shorty wouldn't know the difference. Shame he's dead. I can be him for you…'

Ed appeared in front of her again. His face was leaning so close but she was terrified. Her brain didn't register that he had said he was dead.

The sound of a gun shot stopped everything. Ed turned back into the person she didn't know clutching a bleeding arm. His face scowled but he made not a sound.

'Keep away from her!'

She had never been so glad to see Hohenheim. He stood quite far away from then but his shot had been true. His eyes were narrow and he appeared out of breath.

'Father, I wondered when you would show up. Looking for your son?'

'I know he isn't dead before you try to trick me.'

Father? What was he talking about? Surely it couldn't be so; even if they did look alike surely this monster could not be related.

'Where is Edward? Where is Al? Tell me Envy!'

Envy? That was no name, that was merely a sin.

'Why should I do that now?' the creature Envy sneered.

'Because I have a gun pointed at you and I am fully aware you can die as easily as a human can now,' Hohenheim growled.

Tears began to stream down her face. She had no idea what was going on and she could not get away. This monster had killed her father and taken Ed and Al away. She stopped pulling against her restrains and bowed her head. She wanted to wake up in her bed, warm and secure.

'Very well Hohenheim, follow me.'

Doors opened and shut but she did not care. Her heart felt as if it would give up on her any moment. The pain in her arms was nothing compared to her soul. She was so lost.

'Winry?' a sweet voice whispered.

Al's perfect blue eyes had never been so welcome. He undid the gag around her mouth but warned her to be quiet. She nodded. With pliers he carefully cut away the cuffs holding her.

'Your alive, Hohenheim is looking…'

'He knows I'm here. He was just trying to throw Envy off my scent. He instructed me to get you out of here.'

'Where is Ed?' she asked hushed as she could.

'I don't know. I woke up in the house when Hohenheim found me. Envy had left a note to say you were here.'

She took a deep breath to get it back after sobbing. 'Who…what…is Envy?'

'Hohenheim told me that he is an homunculus. An artificially created human. In their world it was almost impossible to kill him. He is Hohenheims son and so Eds brother.' He took a breath, 'He must have followed Ed through the gate.'

She sat and listened intently to what Al had to say. Ed had forgotten to mention so much that Hohenheim knew about. She forgot about the pain she was feeling and listened carefully to his story. The feeling of being lost ebbed away as Als smile comforted her.

A gunshot broke their conversation. They had both forgotten where they were. Al helped her to her feet and kept and arm round her side to help her walk. Her instinct wanted to pull her through the door at the other side of the room. Next there was the sound of metal on metal. Al too wanted to run to see what was going on, but he also seemed to want to get away. They remained where they were.

But an explosion knocked them both to the floor. He covered her as best he could as wood and metal flew around the room. The sound was deafening. Then all fell quiet.

Steadily they got to their feet. They were both cut and bruised but more important things were on their mind. The building was destroyed. The small planes were overturned and beyond that was nothing but rubble and dust. The hanger had been in two halves, but now only the one they were standing in remained while the other grew engulfed in flames.

'Hohenheim!' Al cried.

But only an echo answered him back…

Ed held still at the sound of a gunshot. He had been b

* * *

ound inside the second hall of the hanger. The last thing he could recall was Winry screaming. The back of his head was sore where he had been struck.

He heard someone yelling but could not make out who it was. He kept quiet to be on the safe side and pulled harder on his bindings. How he hated his false and feeble arm. Its only real advantage was that it felt no pain. But then…it felt no warmth either.

The door opened. He almost choked when he saw an older version of himself walk through the door. He knew it was Envy almost as instinct. That was the face that haunted most his nights. The face that had killed him.

'Father,' he called when Hohenheim walked in pointing a gun at Envy. 'He won't die that easily.'

'Ah, shorty is unaware is he?'

He let it slide. He wasn't short anymore after all.

'All he can do is change shape Edward. He is no longer immortal.'

Ed saw the gun shot on Envy's arm. Homunculus did not bleed so profusely as they healed quicker then a human could. Perhaps because there was no alchemy in this world Envy could not exist as he was. However that would not explain his ability to transform shapes at will.

'You've been here for a while haven't you?' Ed teased him still trying to break free.

'Same as you shorty.'

'And what do you want with us? Kill us?'

'You are going to take me home. If not that pretty creature out there dies.'

'When I've got a gun pointed to your back?' Hohenheim laughed.

Envy laughed and pointed to Eds restrains. 'Shorty is strapped to a bomb that's hidden in his cuffs. It's ticking down as we speak. Help me and I will release him. It's the same for that girl in the other room. I put her there so you could not see her when the bomb goes off'

Ed froze and listened closely. Sure enough there was a ticking from the cuffs keeping him at bay.

'Why do you want to return

The rocket lay behind them complete. They guessed with his skill of becoming people Envy knew all he needed to already. Apart from how to get the rocket going.

Ed caught his fathers eye. Hohenheim indicated as subtly as he could to an axe on the wall. His heart began to race as he figured out what was going on. He and his father had communicated in coded letters when discussing the final preparations for the rocket. Envy would have no idea how it was done and that is why he needed them. Unbeknownst to Envy, they needed him just as much. He completed the equation for them. The one they had been stuck on for a while.

Hohenheim shot Envy in the back of the head and pushed over a vat of a chemical mixture. There was no remorse in this action for there was no time. Envy was no longer the son he once had. Edward and Alphonse were his only children.

He ran over to Ed with the axe and chopped off the restraints. The ticking began to grow quicker and louder. They dragged Envy into the chemical mixture and set it alight. For a moment the flames turned purple. Then settled into their evil orange glow.

Ed decided a while ago he would try to take his father with him. Hohenheim had agreed to try it, even if it could cost him his life. This world of technology made allowances for some forms of alchemy for those who looked hard enough. The death of Envy would allow Hohenheim to claim a body in his own world.

Aboard the rocket they set everything up ready. It could all go wrong and they both die, but Ed had always been reckless. This worlds Winry and Al passed his mind once, but were soon pushed to the back. With a final breath he cried.

'Three…two…one…'


	10. They Would be Fine

Found the time to post some more, here it is. _FMA aint mine it aint.

* * *

_

Nothing was ever found of Hohenheim and Edward but part of a false limb. The burnt corpse was never identified; the chemical he was lying in was never identified. What happened on that day remained a mystery for all of time. There were only two known witnesses and they had gone into hiding.

I should know, I'm one of them. My dealings with Edward Elric would not soon be forgotten. He promised me he would free me from the life I was leading and he did. He freed me in more ways then I knew possible. I learned to love again.

Al is the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't know at the time but every time he visited me while I was alone I was falling for him. I believed I was in love with Ed but I was only ever in love with a memory.

We live in England now. I was a child for treating my sister as I did. She visits when she can, as does Russell. It fills me with joy to see them so happy, and my niece is one of the most precious creatures on the face of this earth.

Al spends his time researching still. He is determined to find out how they managed to make the rocket complete. He is not angry that they never told him but hurts that they never got to say goodbye.

I know exactly how he feels. But in my dreams I see the boy with golden eyes. He is happy wherever he is I am sure.

The role of a housewife isn't all that bad. I spend my days writing stories and trying to help my husband through his sometimes frustrating work.

Then one day it happened. After five years of studying he finally found his answer.

'I know Winry, I know what they did!'

He was like an excitable school child with a new toy. He started spouting all the technical jargon at her making no sense whatsoever.

'Darling, take a breath. I'll make us some tea and you can tell me all then.'

Once we were sitting down comfortably he began to explain. I laid a hand on my steadily swelling stomach and hung on his every word.

'From what Edward and Hohenheim told me the rocket had one aspect missing before it would work. That never made sense to me because according to my calculations it should have worked fine. My patron was going to give up on me but I was sure I had everything right. But Edward was smart so I did not question him.'

He took a sip of tea, 'Why they never told me why they were waiting I'll never know. I am guessing they didn't to appear selfish.'

'About what?'

'I think Ed wanted Hohenheim to return with him all along. They used to bicker all the time but you see there was a bond between them. The problem was Hohenheim didn't have the body to return. I'm not quite sure of the exact detail as that is their world. Those few months when Ed could have gone home he was waiting to find a way to return a body to his father.'

'But you told me that he lost his arm returning his brothers body.'

'That was equivalent trade. He lost all his alchemy skills along with it. Not they would have been much good in this world. However Hohenheim still knew much. That time that he was away he must have been looking at something.'

'Did you find out what?'

'Information of the philosophers' stone. In this world we take as nothing more then a fantasy, a story. But to them it was very much achievable. He must have discovered a book telling him how to make it in this world.'

'Did they make it?'

He nodded, 'Thanks to the death of Envy. You see the philosophers stone needs a person's essence to be created. In this world at least. Envys ability to transform was ultimately his downfall. He captured a persons essence by becoming them no matter how short the time.'

This time he took a deeper gulp of his tea. 'They knew Envy was in this world but had no idea where. He was the only one who could be sacrificed.'

'I thought he was Hohenheims son?'

'He ceased that a long time ago. You remember me telling you that he was hundreds of years old? Well so was Envy. But much of his life was spent as a homunculus, his only goal being to kill his father. Envy had killed many people in his world and has in this.'

I bowed my head at the memory of my father. Al took my hand in apology and laid his other hand on my stomach.

'Edward dreamed all of the time. Those dreams were the only thing that kept him going. If it wasn't for his dreams he would have fallen in despair and never arisen again. It was almost fate that Envy took them to that hanger. They must have had everything they needed there and then. Perhaps Envy would never have guessed his father would kill him.'

'He was the final ingredient…'

'Ed has spent two years trying to get home. The opportunity arose and he took it without a second thought. I don't suppose you can blame him. Know one will ever know what Envy had been up to in that time but it is likely we both spoke to him. Likely that we helped him toward his goal.'

I sat for a moment and let it all sink in. Those moments leading up to their departure had been so short. Especially after two years of research. Now I wondered what Al would do now he had this information.

'Stop worrying,' he had laughed, 'If I am right then they achieved what they wanted. The rocket would have taken them so their world and they would be fine. Perhaps Ed even got his arm back; he did hate his false one so.'

'You wouldn't try and follow?' I inquired nervously, the baby in my stomach fidgeting.

His topaz eyes looked straight into mine and I no longer worried. Al was not the kind to leave his wife and child.

'This will always be my home; I have no need to follow them. In my heart I know Ed will be thinking of us and that he is grateful for the life we gave him here.'

'Do you think he is happy where he is?'

'You know the answer to that Winry dear. He is temperamental, brash, sometimes wrapped up in his own thoughts…but he is also loved by a great number of people. Do you no longer see through the eyes of Winry?'

I laughed gently at that. I think I saw through Winrys eyes in her times of weakness. Since the disappearance of Ed I no longer see through the eyes of my alter-ego. Perhaps she was no longer suffering.

'No I don't. I know longer dream of far away places. I am content where I am. Hate and loss no longer hold my conscience. Perhaps life is just the same for her…'

* * *

'I have to say, you were the last person I wanted to see first.'

'Fullmetal?'

'The name…is Edward.'


	11. My Home

Another update, as yes there is still more to come for those who are reading all of this. Hope you enjoy, here comes the Ed/Win. _FMA isn't mine sad to say.

* * *

_

He had been honest; Mustang was the last person he had wanted to see. More then anything he wanted to know if Al was alive. His heart told him it was true.

'Is my son alive?' Hohenheim had asked. It was no surprising that was the first thing on their minds.

For a moment Mustang didn't utter another word. He stood and stared at the pair who had vanished without a trace. Ed relished the fact that he had finally wiped the smirk off his face. For the time he would not ask about the patch covering the one side of his face. They had more pressing matters.

'Y…yes,' Roy finally managed to stutter. Ed could see him try and reclaim his composure but the damage had been done. He would tease later, but now there were more important things to sort out.

'Where is he?'

'He is helping baby-sit, I'll take you to him.'

There was an unsure quiet as the gentlemen walked. The fact that they had landed just outside of central could not have been more perfect. But the fact that Al was alive after two years of worry was almost more delight then Ed could handle. Ed wanted to push Roy along but he no longer so childish. He looked around the familiar streets of central and at all the familiar people. Some pointed but most ignored him as they walked on by.

'Where are we going?'

'To the house of an old friend. There are a few people who will be delighted to see you.'

Memories came flooding back as Ed stood outside the building. He had mourned for Hughes in his own way. Now was the first time he thought about what affect it would have had on Gracier and Elysia. Yet Mustang walked up to the door and opened it as if lived there. Still Ed followed.

'Father, are you coming?'

Hohenheim smiled gently at him, 'This time is for you Edward. Send Alphonse out to me when you have said your peace.'

Ed did not argue and stepped into the hallway. His heart was racing at the prospect of seeing his brother, even if he was taller than him. Several voices filled his ears at once. Two women, a baby, a toddler, a young girl, a young woman….and a boy.

The young girl ran out into the hall closely followed a rather unstable looking three year old.

'Uncle Roy!' the girl cried. Ed held back a snigger at the word Uncle. Now was not the time.

'Elysia, do you remember this man?' Roy asked indicating to Ed.

Her pretty green eyes studied him for only a moment or so before she squealed and ran into him. Ed placed a hand on her honey hair. The young boy looked up at him with unease. His darker skin tone and deep brown hair could only mean he belonged to Rose.

'Jack where did you get to?'

'Rose I think Gracier wants you in the kitchen.'

'No I'm fine. Is Roy back yet…'

One by one they had walked into the hallway and stopped dead in their tracks. Rose, Riza holding a baby and Gracier.

'Where did you all go? I've got Ninas bottle ready Riza.'

And there he was. Al, his brother, stood before him. He could only have been twelve years old but it was him. His already large eyes widened when he saw Ed.

'Brother,' he whispered.

* * *

Ed felt he would never breathe again. After Al had let him go he was pounced upon by all the women. Apart from the stern Roy and Riza they all shed a tear. Al could not stop in fact. It did not matter that he was so young, that could be discussed later. His tears poured like Ed had never seen before.

Edward had sent him outside as promised. Al had always loved their father, even when Ed hated him. Ed could always be a protective figure to his brother but he could never replace having a father.

They both entered and sat down. Ed could tell his father felt uncomfortable but there were lots of questions to be asked and a lot of answers to give.

'How did you manage to find your way back here then fullmetal? What happened to you?' Roy asked cradling his daughter.

It was a tale he had never truly told until this day. Back then it was too painful to remember. But now he was home and secure he could regale them with all the details of his final moments.

'As for getting back. Well it happened so fast. When the opportunity arises you do not let it go. Envy coming to us was almost a blessing. Within him we found the final ingredient we needed. That world was not one of alchemy as it is here, but it was once of chemistry. Books told tales of events in history that had become nothing more then folk ledged. The reason nobody had ever achieved what we did was because they never had a creature like Envy. Using the essence of all the people he had killed or taken the form of we could create and equivalent to the philosophers stone.'

'To replace the body that Hohenheim lost. Very clever fullmetal.'

Ed shot him an angry look, then smiled. He removed the glove of his right hand to show that he could no longer be called Hagane.

'Envy took the form of many people. I guess I was able to get my arm back because somewhere we were related. Anyway Colonel, are you going to explain what happened to you?'

'Well for a start, it's not Colonel…'

* * *

Stories were told long into the night. Al told his brother all about the alchemy that he had been learning but that he had given up. Ed patted his sorrowful head when he had looked ashamed of himself. Ed had wanted to give up many times himself. If it hadn't been for the Al in that world he may very well have done.

That had been the first time they had crossed his mind. He felt bad that he had no been able to say goodbye properly. He hoped that they were both alright. Something in his gut told him they were.

Then another person came into his minds eyes. She was blushing slightly as she held onto his hair. Her eyes were showing the start of tears that she did not let completely form. Nobody had mentioned Winry once and he was too frightened to ask why. He had been lucky up until now, was that about to run out?

He stood outside for a small while holding little Nina. Her hair was black like her fathers but her eyes were a gently brown like her mothers. Although Ed had teased Roy about the patch on his face, he said nothing but congratulations for their little girl. She made no fuss and giggled when Ed stroked her chin. Al was a natural with all the children; he had always planned to be a father himself one day.

The next few days were spent making his way around all the people he had known. Russell was happy to see him but mortified they were now the same height. Everyone in the military was shocked to see him, Scieszka had fallen over a pile of books to get to him. Sensei travelled from Dublith with Sig to see him. When she had raised her arm he swore she was going to hit him, but instead she threw them around him. Sensei had only hugged him a few times but she hugged like a mother would.

The time came for them to return to Rizembol. Nobody had called to warn them Ed and Hohenheim were coming, and Ed was most certainly not going to.

'Aunt Pinako is going to cry when she sees you.,' Al laughed.

Winry was still not mentioned.

* * *

Al was wrong, Pinako didn't cry, she fell apart. Not only did she have Edward back, but Hohenheim was there to. She was delighted to see that Ed had his limbs back and was grateful for company finally.

'Oh Ed I'm afraid you'll have to sleep in Winrys room for now. Hohenheim you can go in with Al.'

'Isn't Winry going to mind?' he asked.

He panicked when she looked at him confused. Then she smiled and sighed, 'She's away at the moment. She left to clear her head. She will be back next week.'

He nodded his head. A week? Not only that, a week surrounded by things that reminded him of her.

He could not forget his promise to Winry in Munich. He said that he would tell his Winry what he felt when he saw her.

What did he feel? He had pined for her that was for sure, but then he had pined for this whole world. She had been on his mind and his in dreams more often then he thought she would. He even missed her temper tantrums and her threats of a belt with a wrench.

Lying in her bed that night he was intoxicated by the smell of her bed covers. He thought about her a little too much and found himself in an embarrassing situation. What was he to do? He was just another eighteen year old after all.

* * *

Winry rubbed her arms against the cold. Nobody was there to meet her but she knew that. As much as she loved Rush Valley she just wanted to be home for the moment. Pinako had sent her away with only good intentions, but if Winry was going to have any more midnight walks she preferred it to be in her home town.

The train had been delayed so it was late night by the time she got into her countryside paradise. It was a lonely walk to her home but she was grateful for the time to think.

Course it meant she thought about Ed. But that was not a new occurrence. People thought her stupid for hanging onto hope so desperately but she did not care what they thought. The townspeople thought her mad when they found she walked in her sleep calling to him. 'Like a ghost' they would say.

All the lights were out. Aunt Pinako had locked the door and Winry hadn't got a key. Luckily her room was on the ground floor and her window was seldom closed.

Her bed was still directly under the window. She gently threw her bags, coat and shoes to the floor before putting a leg in.

Her landing was not as soft as she had hoped. Somebody stirred beneath her. Within a second she had wrench in hand. She was about to crash it down oh his head when a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

'Not quite the hello I expected Winry.'


	12. That Time

Very short yes, but you see its a long chapter (originally)and I'm making the rest of it another story as it is so Ed/Win I want those who haven't read 'Have We Met' to enjoy it. The rest of the chapter, it'll be titled 'We Met Indeed', will be posted now as well.

* * *

For a moment she sat frozen. Her lip trembled and tried desperately to believe this wasn't a dream. But it was likely to be just her imagination again. It could be incredibly realistic at times. She brought the wrench crashing down when the figure let her go.

Yet she did not just pass through air. She hit something. She hit someone. When Ed remained in front of her holding his head she almost screamed. It was like seeing a ghost, but he wasn't a ghost nor was he just thin air.

The force with which she threw into hugging him set them both rolling off the bed. He landed with a painful thump, but it didn't make the slightest bit of difference to his posture. She held him firmly in place; both sprawled on the floor tight in each others grip.

'Tell me it's you,' she sobbed, 'please.'

'It's me Winry,' he whispered.

She couldn't bear to let him go. If she did he might just disappear again. He was so warm in comparison to the cold outside. It was warmth like no other. She remembered that heat from when she first felt it so many years ago…


End file.
